Blinded with Love
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: Daichi Mii is now blinded, she just gave her eyes to her bestfriend, who is her crush's Girlfriend. What will her crush do about this? Kazemaru Ichirouta.. What will you do? KazemaruXOc [Rated just to be safe] (I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Kazemaru, just my Ocs)
1. Chapter 1

_**Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl**_

"Stop bothering me." I yelled.

"Why?"

"Kazemaru!" I yelled out his name.

_I'm Daichi Mii._

_I am in love with this guy for some reason... He was always there for me, but... Why does he stay with me in the end? After I say mean things to him like 'Go away, you're bothering me, I hate it when you do that! Idiot!'_

After all of that, a girl with long blonde hair with green eyes came up.

_That was my best friend... She's dating Kazemaru, I guess.. _

"Oh, Naru-chan." Kazemaru said patting his girlfriend on the head.

"Hey, hey, Ichi-kun, can we go out tonight?" Naru asked.

_Kimishita Naru._

Then I walked away, knowning, _ why did I need to be there?_

I gave Naru all my support for her and Kazemaru.

_**Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry**_

I couldn't help but cry a little.

Naru, always get what she wants.

But... This was a bit too personal.

_**Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true**_

I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again

_I hate it... _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Imouto..." My Onii-chan said as he popped into my room out of now where. "Can you do some shopping for me?"

"No," I said flipping a page of my book.

"Please," My Onii-chan asked.

Then he poked me on my side.

My eye twiched.

"No," I said a bit darker.

Sooner or later I was outside.

'I hate it when he does this too me.' I thought.

Onii-chan just pushed me out of my bed, and out the door.

Of course, I had my shoes on.

Anyways...

It sucked because it was raining, well, not a lot yet.

Onii-chan didn't even bothered to give me umbrella.

I held my sweatshirt over my head.

As I reached the store, and I walked in.

Then I saw something something I didn't what to see.

Kazemaru and Naru.

_I loved you so-_

I walked passed the couple who were facing their back at me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

After I bought the stuff Onii-chan wanted me to buy, I walked out of the store.

I notice that it was raining a bit harder.

I sighed.

'_I guess today's not my day..._'

Then I walked into the rain.

Before I had gotten far from the store, the rain stopped.

I looked up, seeing a black umbrella.

"Daichi, you know you're going to catch a cold like this," A voice said.

I knew the voice quickly.

"Here," Kazemaru said handing me his umbrella.

"What do you think you're doing?" I finally said.

"Huh?"

"You're just going- nevermind.." I said remembering Naru.

"Take care," Kazemaru said before he left me.

_**I loved you so  
Now you leave me in the cold  
How could this be  
I thought that you'd only love me**_

He left me.

I thought so..

I started walking home.

'_I can't believe someone could injure me this bad.._' I thought as tears fell from my face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Then, it got worser.

Naru had gotten blind.

The doctors said something fell into her eyes.

And they can't get it out, so they're leaving it in.

_"-The only way to have her recover, is to someone donate their eyes to her" The doctor said. "That's the only way." _

_ I felt Kazemaru tense._

_ 'Kazemaru..'_

_ Then I stood up._

_ "I'll do it," I said._

_ Both, Kazemaru, and Naru's parents looked at me._

_ "Daichi.." Kazemaru said._

_ "Mii-chan, you don't have too-" Naru's mother said._

_ I nodded 'no'._

_ "I have too." I said my voice cracking a bit. "Naru is my bestfriend, and I'll do anything to make her happy.."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Into the night  
I will pray that you're alright  
You hurt me so  
I just can't let you go**_

You took advantage of my willingness  
To do anything for love  
Now I'm the only one in pain  
Will you please take it all away

Never thought being born a girl  
How I can love you and be burned  
And now I will build a wall  
To never get torn again

"Mii-chan," A voice said.

I turned my head to the door.. Or where I believed where the door was.

"Naru?" I asked.

"And Kazemaru." A other said.

"Oh," I said in dissapointment.

"Mii-chan, thank you for giving me you're eyes." Naru said happily.

'Aren't you happy for yourself?' I asked myself. 'Now you could live happily with Kazemaru.'

"Hey," Kazemaru said. "Daichi.."

"Hm?"

"Ichi-kun?" Naru said.

"Why did you give Naru-chan, your eyes?" Kazemaru asked.

I looked away, or I think I did.

I touched my bandages, where my eyes were.

"You loved playing soccer, and everything and yet-"

"I don't care anymore.." I said cutting off Kazemaru. "I mean.."

I could tell the both of them were looking at me.

"It's fate you know.." I said.

_**You should've just told me the truth  
That I wasn't the girl for you  
Still, I didn't have a clue  
So my heart depended on you, whoa**_

__"Fate?" Naru repeated.

"I don't care about my life anymore." I finally said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

After I was released from the hospital, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Daichi," A voice said. "why did you really give Naru-chan your eyes?"

Then he went on.

"You loved playing soccer, and you loved eating Dango and-"

"And what?" I asked cutting him off. "Naru is happy, you're happy, and what is it to me?"

I felt Kazemaru let go of my hand.

"I felt much more pain then you." I said. "It's because you found a prettier girl then me,"

Then I went on.

"And, you'll live happily with her." I finished. "Because.."

"Because?" Kazemaru repeated.

"Because I was in love with you." I finally said to him. "Everyday I see you with Naru, and you're always smiling at her, not me."

"I couldn't help but feel jealous," I added. "then, I should take my leave."

I was being walked home by a dog.

"Murpy," I said to the dog. "That will be you're name.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! The song that will be used in this fanfic, will be _'Because I'm A Girl' _by Kiss.

I was crying when I watch 'Blind is Love' and decided to write this, anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Kazemaru couldn't believe it.

_"Because I was in love with you." _

Kazemaru never felt so stupid in his life.

He hurt Daichi's heart... What could he do?

_**You told me how much you loved me  
And how our love was meant to be  
And I believed in you  
I thought that you would set me free**_

__He walked home.

What should he do?

Daichi was blind, and he was.

He was blinded in love...

Because of Naru, he lost one of his 'best friend'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, hey," Endou said as he looked around the soccer club. "has anyone seen Daichi?"

Then Kazemaru froze.

He haven't seen Daichi in about a week.

"Endou-kun, you didn't hear?" Aki asked the soccer freak.

"Hear what?" Endou asked Aki.

"Mii-chan is blind, she can't play soccer." Aki explained.

"What!" Endou yelled.

Kazemaru stared at his shoes, not knowing what to say.

"Who did this to her?" Endou asked.

"I believe she gave her eyes to Naru-chan," Aki said.

'_Is that what they believe.._' Kazemaru looked at his two friends. '_It's mostly because of me._'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I just can't understand the ways  
Of all the men and their mistakes  
You give them all your heart  
And then they rip it all away**_

__Erika- known as Daichi Mii's little sister- was playing with her teddy bear.

"Erika-chan." She heard someone called her name.

Erika turned around and saw-

"Ichi-nii-chan." Erika said.

"How's Dai- Mii doing?" Kazemaru asked.

He prefered to call Daichi using her first name when talking to Erika.

"Mii-onee-chan?" Erika repeated "Oh, she's with Midori-nii-chan."

"You mean Midorikawa?" Kazemaru asked.

Erika smiled and nodded.

She pointed where the black-haired girl was, and where the green-haired boy was.

For some reason, Kazemaru felt a bit mad.

Could he be jealous?

'_Why is she with him?_' Kazemaru asked himself. '_Why does it have to be Midorika- Woah... What did I just said to myself?_'

Then, he heard Daichi laughed.

"Oh," Daichi said. "Midorikawa, what's the time?"

"Oh, it's almost 5," Midorikawa said.

"Then, I should get going," Daichi said. "Erika, let's go,"

Kazemaru noticed that Daichi's dog wasn't with her, is this way she brought Erika?

"Hai!" Erika yelled cheerfully as she ran to her older sister with her teddy bear.

"I should be leaving as well," Midorikawa said. "Then, bye-bye, Daichi."

"See you later, Midorikawa." Daichi said.

As they went their ways, Kazemaru stood there.

_Did Daichi forget about him already?_

_**You told me how much you loved me  
And how our love was meant to be  
And I believed in you  
I thought that you would set me free**_

Kazemaru held his head down, then walked home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sooner, Daichi felt pain in her eyes.

She fainted on her spot, where she was with Midorikawa shopping for some new clothes.

Midorikawa caught her, of course, and he called Natsu, Daichi's older brother.

Then, Midorikawa picked her up -bride style- and ran to the hospital.

Could he be in love with Daichi?

Nah, it can't be right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A few days Later...**

Daichi was still sleeping.

The doctors said that the thing in her eye is getting worser and worser.

_"She might even be lucky to live within 2 or 1 years." The doctor said to Midorikawa and Natsu. _

_ "Is there a way to cure her?" Midorikawa asked._

_ The doctor nodded 'no'._

_ "It can't be.." Natsu said looking into his little sister's hospital room. "Erika.."_

_ Erika was crying to her Sister._

_ "But.." The doctor finally said. "There might a be a way.."_

_ "What is it?" Midorikawa asked._

_ "Please, tell us." Natsu added._

_ "There's this herb I heard about, it is only found in places, not a lot of it is has it there, but this herb is called," The doctor started. "it's call 'The Herbal Blind', that maybe the only thing to get that thing out of her eyes."_

_ The doctor looked at Daichi, then at the two boys._

_ "I just don't know where to find it," The doctor finished._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kazemaru heard about this- From Natsu of course- all he could think about is Daichi...

"Ichi-kun?" Naru asked her teal-haired boyfriend.

Kazemaru didn't answer his girlfriend.

'_Daichi..._'

When Naru touched Kazemaru on the shoulder, Kazemaru looked at Naru.

His eyes widen when he saw Daichi.

No, it was just Naru.

He remembered that Naru had Daichi's eyes, then he frowned to himself.

"Ichi-kun, what's wrong?" Naru asked.

Kazemaru looked at Naru.

_**Never thought being born a girl  
How I can love you and be burned  
And now I will build a wall  
To never get torn again**_

__"It's Mii-chan isn't it?" Naru asked.

Then her eyes started to tear.

"Naru-chan, I-"

"You like Mii-chan right?" Naru asked cutting off Kazemaru.

"I-" Kazemaru looked away. "I don't know.."

"Then," Naru said. "I don't think we should be together anymore.."

"Naru-chan, what are you-"

"I think you should go.." Naru said cutting off Kazemaru again. "Mii-chan is waiting for you, right?"

'_Even if he loves her, I guess I should be happy for Mii-chan, I think I finally know how it feels to lose a person you love,_' Naru thought.

"Naru-chan I-"

"I don't care anymore," Naru said using Daichi's words. "It's fate you know."

Kazemaru stared at the blonde for a while.

"I look like Mii-chan don't I?" Naru asked wiping her tries away.

"Yeah.." Kazemaru said. "Thanks Naru- Kimishita."

Naru smiled, then walked off.

'_Do I really love Daichi?_' Kazemaru thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midorikawa held Daichi's hand.

"Midori-nii-chan, is onee-chan going to be okay?" Erika asked.

Her eyes were a bit sore from crying.

"Yeah," Midorikawa smiled to the younger Daichi. "she will, I promise."

As that happened, Kazemaru happened to walk in.

"Midorikawa," Kazemaru said.

"Kaze-nii-chan," Erika said less cheerfully.

Kazemaru took a look at Daichi then looked at Midorikawa.

"How is she?" Kazemaru asked.

"Not that good, but.." Midorikawa said. "Only if we had that herb.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Is this a good place to stop? If not, then I'm sorry! Thank you for reading!

And yeah, That herb is made up, just to tell ya.

Finally, Daichi Mii is my main IE oc, Daichi Erika is a IE and IEGO Oc.


	3. Chapter 3

"Herb.." Erika said. "Herb.."

"Erika-chan, what are you talking about?" Midorikawa asked.

"The herb," Erika repeated. "Hey, Onii-chan, why did they give Naru-onee-chan's eyes to Onee-chan?"

The green-haired boy and the teal-haired boy looked at each other.

"They gave her Kimishita's eyes?" The boys asked together.

"Yeah," Erika said wiping her tears away. "Onee-chan didn't tell you?"

"I'll go ask about it." Kazemaru said, as Midorikawa stood up from his seat.

"I'll go too," Midorikawa said. "Erika-chan, watch Mii for us."

"Hai," Erika said a bit cheerful.

When the two boys walked outside the door, they met a doctor already.

"Are you Daichi Mii's Doctor?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes," The doctor said. "And, you are?"

"Midorikawa Ryuuji." Midorikawa said.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta." Kazemaru said.

"We need to ask you something," Midorikawa said.

The doctor nodded 'yes' and told them to go on.

"Why did you guys give Kimishita's eyes to Daichi?" Midorikawa asked.

"That's..."

"Please tell us," Kazemaru said.

"Then, follow me." The doctor said.

The two boys looked at each other then nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here," The doctor said as he gave Kazemaru and Midorikawa, Daichi's folder.

"This," Kazemaru said.

"I'm Jiro Taka, I believe you heard that name before," The doctor said.

"Jiro.." Midorikawa repeated.

"Jiro... Then, Jiro Takeshi is your son?" Kazemaru asked remembering when they played against Wild Animal.

"Yeah," Doc. Jiro nodded. "she and Takeshi had a weird friendship."

Midorikawa looked into Daichi's folder while Kazemaru was talking to the doctor, to his surprise, Daichi didn't have anything in there.

"Find anything?" Kazemaru asked his green-haired friend.

"Nothing.." Midorikawa said. "Look."

"Surprised?" Doc. Jiro said. "Mii-chan's folder is filled with nothing but this."

"Why is that?" Kazemaru asked.

"Because.." Doc. Jiro started. "When her parents died, for some reason, after that, Mii-chan was never really sick, or hurt."

Then he went on.

"It was because of this," Doc. Jiro took out a glass case. "This herb."

"And that's?" Midorikawa said.

"Yes," Doc. Jiro said. "The Herbal Blind,"

"Then, why didn't you use that?" Kazemaru asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Wait," Midorikawa said. "First, tell us why you gave Daichi, Kimishita her eyes?"

"Why?" Doc. Jiro repeated. "Because she asked for them."

"Asked for them?" The two boys repeated.

"Yes," Doc. Jiro said. "she said, 'When the time is ready, use the herb.'"

"Where did you find that herb?" Midorikawa asked.

"I found it." A high voice said.

They turned their heads to the door.

"Erika-chan, what are you doing here?" Kazemaru asked.

"And, what do you mean you found it?" Midorikawa added.

"Here," Erika said pulling her selvee up.

"What happened?" The two boys asked.

When Erika pulled her selveed up, it showed that her left arm was a bit red, and it looked like it was bit from an animal.

"It still hurts.." Erika said looking up to remember what happen that day. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

_One day, Daichi Erika was walking down a road._

_ Then, she saw a beautiful flower, which was purple- or blue? Or maybe gray._

_ It was the shade of the moonlight._

_ Of course, Erika picked it up._

_ To her surprise, the flower was shining._

_ "Ah!" Erika yelled._

_ She fell to her butt, and the flower stopped shining._

_ "Weird.." Erika said standing up._

_ She brushed the dust off her dark girl skirt and picked it._

_ Again to her surprise, a cat, not too big, or small, wanted it as well._

_ "Nya!" The cat went._

_ "Eh!" Erika yelled._

_ Her left arm was bit from the cat, which Erika yelled out of pain._

_ "Ah!"_

_ "Nya!"_

_ Erika looked at her left arm, which turned red._

_ 'It hurts..' She thought as she cried a bit._

_ "Nya.."_

_ When the cat saw Erika crying, the cat decided that she wasn't an enemy._

_ "Nya~" The cat went as it licked Erika's Left Arm._

_ "I-it's okay.." Erika said._

_ She loved animals, even if it bit her, she'll still love them._

_ After she played with the cat, she walked home with the flower._

_ "Onii-chan!" Erika yelled as she knocked on the front door._

_ "Coming!" She heard a deep voice said._

_ When the door opened, Erika showed her older brother the flower she found._

_ To be his surprise, it was the Herbal Blind._

_ Then, his eyes began to worry when he saw Erika's left arm._

_ "Are you okay? What happen?" Natsu asked._

_ "It hurts, but, when I grow up, I'll learn how to face pain one day!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"-and when I found the Herbal Blind, I gave to the Jiro-senpai!" Erika yelled cheerfully.

For some reason, Midorikawa and Kazemaru hated it when she only calls Jiro Takeshi, Jiro-Senpai.

"You sure are kinda mature for your age." Doc. Jiro said patting Erika's head. "And, we're planning to have the operation tonight, so be here tomorrow morning."

"Hai," The two boys said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Did Erika's Flashback made sense? Or how she found it? If not, then... Please wait for the nect chapter to come up!

And, I'm sorry if Midorikawa and Kazemaru is kinda like a Oc!

Finally, Jiro Taka is Jiro Takeshi's Father, which was mention in my other fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

**After that day, Natsu came and picked up Erika to go out for Dinner, Midorikawa had to go home before his folks get worried, and Kazemaru called his family that he'll be staying at the hospital to stay with a friend.**

**When all of that was Happening, all they didn't know, that was Daichi was awake. She wasn't sleeping anymore, she just never moved or anything.**

_People always wonder how could she do that._

Kazemaru looked at the girl who was sleeping. **[Which she wasn't]**

He touched her hand, and said something.

"You know.." He started. "I think I'm in love you.."

He finally said it to her- well... Anyways..

"When I was with Kimishita, I always feel that someone is gone, or I'm missing thing, and maybe that was you.." Kazemaru said with a sad smile.

"Oi..." Daichi finally said, causing Kazemaru to jump a bit.

"Daichi, you're awake?!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Yeah.." Daichi said.

They sat in silence, while that happened, Kazemaru blushed.

"Can you help me up, like help me sit up?" Daichi asked.

"S-s-sure.." Kazemaru said.

**A few minutes later...**

They sat in silence again, not knowning what to say.

Until..

"Kazemaru, what are you really here for?" Daichi asked.

"Huh?" Kazemaru said. "What do you mean? Can't I be here for a team-mate?"

"What did you say earlier?" Daichi asked.

"E-e-eh..." Kazemaru said blushing.

'I don't even know my true feelings, but..' Kazemaru looked at Daichi. '_When I'm with her, my stomach hurts a bit, heat goes to my cheeks, and I feel like I always want her to be with me.._'

"We're here!" A voice called.

Kazemaru looked at where the door was.

"Endou,"

"I'm here too," Aki said popping out behind Endou.

"Me too," Haruna said.

"I came along.." Gouenji said.

"How is she?" Kidou asked walking up.

"S-she's fine, but, Daichi, why did you tell them to give Kimishita's eyes to you?" Kazemaru asked.

"Kimishita's eyes are in her?!" Endou asked.

Kazemaru nodded, while Daichi just sat there.

"Daichi-senpai.." Haruna said.

"Mii-chan.." Aki said.

"Daichi.." Gouenji and Kidou said together.

"Huh?" Daichi said. "Did you guys say something?"

Kazemaru, Endou, Haruna, Gouenji, Kidou, and Aki anime fell.

"We're asking why you asked for Kimishita's eyes." Gouenji said coming back first.

"Oh, that.." Daichi said. "I have my reasons.."

"Like?"

"Like what?" Daichi asked.

Aki sighed.

"Mii-chan.. Please.." Aki said.

Daichi sighed, and looked away- or she think she did.

"It's because, when Erika found that herb.." Daichi started. "I thought, if I had Naru's eyes, then maybe they'll heal with that herb, but I tood the doctors to keep it for a while, finally, Naru-"

"And Naru what?" Kazemaru asked.

"Kazemaru-"

"Endou don't," Kidou said holding him back.

"You should stop thinking about others for once, can't you think about yourself?" Kazemaru said rather a bit cold.

"Your point?" Daichi said back coldy as well.

Kazemaru looked down.

"I told you before.." Daichi said. "It's fate and I-"

Endou's eyes widen.

Haruna and Aki just blushed.

Gouenji turned around.

Kidou looked a bit surprised.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

There... **Kazemaru kissed Daichi...**

When Kazemaru broke off, he blushed what he did.

"Uhh... I-I..."

Daichi blushed as well, but turned away.

"Were here- what happen?" Natsu asked coming in.

"Onee-chan?" Erika said.

"We will be leaving," Aki said.

She pushed out Endou, and Gouenji.

While Haruna smiled, and Kidou walking behind.

Natsu looked at Kazemaru.

"Kaze-nii-chan?" Erika asked the teal-haired boy.

"Ah.." Kazemaru said. "Sorry..."

Kazemaru stood up and walked out without saying goodbye or anything.

After he left.

"Onii-chan, Erika." Daichi said.

"Hm?" Natsu said.

"Onee-chan?"

"It's nothing.." Daichi said.

She looked out the window and woundered why he did that.

"Mii-chan." Doc. Jiro said walking in. "We're ready."

Daichi looked- or she think she did- at the door.

"Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Was Kazemaru a bit Oc?

And A note to Guest :

First, Daichi is talking about how she feels inside, and how she wants to have things her way for once. Then, Naru's eyes were hit by something, and causing Daichi to give her eyes to her. Last, Chapter 3 was about, why Daichi had Naru's Eyes.

I hope this makes sense to you!

**And Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

After that night, Dr. Jiro walked out of the 'Operation Room'.

"Was it a success?" Natsu asked.

Dr. Jiro looked away.

"Jiro-sensei?" Erika asked.

Then Erika and Natsu saw the two nurses pull out a bed, which Daichi was on.

"Minami-chan, how is she?" Natsu asked.

_**This is Takamine Minami, also known as Natsu's future-girlfriend.**_

__"Oh," Minami said with a sad smile. "Don't worry, it was a success."

Natsu smiled, while Erika was confused.

"Onii-chan?" Erika asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means Mii is going to come out fine." Natsu said.

"No," Erika said. "I mean, Jiro-sensei looks sad."

Erika pointed to the doctor.

"Jiro-sensei?" Natsu said.

"We have to wait for a week." Doc. Jiro said. "Then, we'll be able to take off the bandages."

Natsu smiled, as well as Erika.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TIME SKIP TO 3 DAYS LATER!**

_**Where Inazuma Eleven Is...**_

__"Oi!" Natsu yelled. "Raimon!"

"Daichi-san." Kazemaru said turning around.

"Natsu-san."

Natsu ran up to them.

"How was it?" Hikomiko asked.

Natsu smiled.

"It was a success.." Natsu said, and smiled. "The bandages will be cut off 4 more days."

"That's good," Aki said. "Mii-chan..."

"Daichi-senpai.." Haruna said.

"4 more days.." Natsumi said.

"So, what about it?" Endou said. "I could wait."

"Endou?" Natsu said.

"I mean," Endou smiled. "I can't wait to play soccer with Daichi again."

"Same here," Gouenji said agreeing to Endou. "She still hasn't showed me her soccer."

"Well.." Kazemaru said. "I guess I'm waiting for answer.."

Then Haruna started to giggle.

"Haruna?" Aki said.

"What's wrong?" Endou asked.

"Nothing..." Haruna said.

Then it hit Endou.

"Oh, hey, Kazemaru, about that kiss-"

Aki covered Endou's mouth before saying anything else.

"Endou-kun, let's go over here." Aki said.

"Eh? What's wrong? Kino?" Endou asked.

"Kiss?" Natsu looked at Kazemaru- who just tensed. "What happened between you and my little sister? Explained to me.."

Natsu gave Kazemaru firm look that said '**Tell me or I'll kill you**'.

Kazemaru sighed and told Natsu what he did.

"You did that to her?" Natsu yelled.

Kazemaru blushed and nodded.

"I see.." Natsu said. "You couldn't hold back?"

"What are you saying?" Kazemaru asked the older Daichi.

Natsu smiled and looked at the sky.

"Kazemaru." Natsu said.

"Daichi-san?"

"If you happen to marry my little sister.." Natsu said causing Kazemaru to blush. "You have my approval."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

**TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO FOUR DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'_What if she doesn't want to see me..._' Kazemaru thought as the doctor started to unwrap Daichi's bandages.

When the doctor moved the final bandage, Daichi opened her eyes slowly.

When she fully opened them, she blinked a few times.

"Mii, can you see?" Natsu asked.

"Onee-chan?" Erika said.

"Daichi.." Kazemaru said.

"Onii-chan..?"

"Mii.."

"Erika...?"

"Onee-chan!"

"K-Kazemaru,?"

"Daichi.."

"Here," Doc. Jiro said puting a mirror in front of Daichi.

Daichi looked in the mirror, which she noticed that her eyes... Were lighter than before.

"How do you feel?" Doc. Jiro asked.

Daichi smiled.

"At least I could play Soccer... Again.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! I know.. A short chapter! But still! Daichi could see again! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou..!_" Erika sang to herself as she danced in the front yard.

Daichi Mii watched as her sister danced AKB48's NO NAME, First Single, Kibou ni Tsuite.

"Daichi."

Daichi turned around, only to met a boy with teal hair.

"Oh.." Daichi said. "It's just you.."

"That was mean." Kazemaru said.

Then he looked at Erika.

"_Hito wa dare mo minna akiramete raku ni naru yo dakedo yume wa itsumo se wo mukenai..._" Erika Sang as she got to the chorus. "_Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou na mo naki shijin no you ni.._"

"How did she even get to like those stuff?" Kazemaru asked Daichi.

"I don't know." Daichi said pulling out a book out of no where.

"How do you even manage to do that?" Kazemaru asked pointing to the book.

"Magic.." Daichi said.

Erika turned around, only finding that her Onee-chan was talking to Kazemaru.

Then she decided to leave.

"Why do you keep on reading that book?" Kazemaru asked as he gotten a little interested for the book.

"This?" Daichi said. "Read it for yourself."

Daichi opened to a random page and let Kazemaru read it.

Kazemaru read the page, then looked away.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"Hey, what genres do you read?" Kazemaru asked while Daichi closed her book.

"I read Romance, Mystery, and Sad." Daichi said closing her eyes.

Then they started walking together.

"Where are we going?" Daichi asked.

Then Kazemaru held her wrist.

"Let's go to the amusement park." Kazemaru said as he started dragging her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got there, they walked past Kurimatsu, and Kabeyama.

What they didn't know.. Rika was following them, along with Touko.

"I can't believe!" Rika said to Touko. "Kazemaru and Daichi are going on a date!"

"Why are we following them?" Touko asked Rika.

"This the first time since I seen her wear that outfit!" Rika yelled pointing to Daichi's outfit.

"So?" Touko said. "It's the first for me..."

"I mean look!" Rika said. "She- Sadao- has style."

Daichi was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, with a black vest, and dark green scraf. She wore black shorts, along with short white socks, and black running shoes.

She also wore a black cap, and glasses.

"She doesn't really look like Daichi!" Rika yelled.

Touko sighed and followed Rika.

**Back to Kazemaru and Daichi!**

"This.." Daichi said standing in front a hunted house.

"Want to do the Test of Courage?" Kazemaru asked.

"No.." Daichi said walking away.

"Scared?" Kazemaru asked teasing her a bit.

"No," Daichi said walking back to Kazemaru and walked in. "Let's go then."

"Hai-hai," Kazemaru said following her.

_**A few minutes later...**_

When Daichi was walking, she felt someone grab her feet.

She stopped walking, and Kazemaru looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" Kazemaru asked. "Daichi?"

Kazemaru touched her shoulder.

"**AHHH!**" Daichi yelled as she hugged Kazemaru.

"Woah-!"

When Daichi hugged Kazemaru, he fell over and landed on his butt.

"S-scared?" Kazemaru asked Daichi.

"Eh?" Daichi said blushing. "S-sorry.."

"Hey..." Kazemaru said holding on to Daichi. "C-could we stay like this for a while?"

"Eh?" Daichi said. "S-sure.."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Daichi stood up.

She helped Kazemaru up, and they walked together to the exit- which they have to find.

"H-hey.." Daichi said.

"Hm?" Kazemaru said looking at Daichi.

"C-can I ask you something...?" Daichi asked looking away.

"Sure," Kazemaru said with a smile. "go ahead."

"D-d-d-do you love me?" She asked.

Kazemaru blushed and looked away.

"K-Kazemaru?" Daichi said. "C-c-can you please tell me..?"

"Y-yes..." Kazemaru said. "I Love you... Daichi Mii.."

Daichi blushed and looked down.

"What about you?" Kazemaru asked, looking at at Daichi.

"Yeah..." Daichi said not looking up. "I guess so..."

Then, Kazemaru hugged Daichi.

"I want you to say it properly.."

"I..." Daichi started. "_I Love You... Kazemaru Ichirouta..._"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kazemaru and Daichi walked out of the Hunted House, they found Endou and everyone else.

"Endou!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Aki!" Daichi yelled.

"Oh, Kazemaru!" Endou yelled back.

"Mii-chan!" Aki also yelled back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kazemaru asked while he and Daichi ran up to them.

"Eh?" Aki said. "Kazemaru-kun, Mii-chan, you didn't get a message from Rika-san to meet her here?"

"A message?" Daichi repeated.

"Here." Aki showed Daichi her phone.

"'Minna! Hurry up and come to the Amusement Park!-'" Kazemaru read out first.

"'-I have something to show you!'" Daichi finished.

"I wonder what she will be showing us." Aki said.

"I wonder the same thing too..." Endou said. "I was getting into a good part of lunch!"

"Minna! I'm sorry for the long wait!" Rika said walking in with Touko.

Then she looked at where Kazemaru and Daichi was.

"There they are!" Rika said pointing to Kazemaru and Daichi.

"Eh?" Daichi said. "Rika, what are you talking about?"

"Hm?" Kazemaru said. "Does anyone else know?"

They shook their heads 'no'.

"Rika?" Daichi said.

"It's about you two!" Rika yelled. "Are you two dating?!"

"Eh?" Both Kazemaru and Daichi said.

"Eh!" Everyone said **[Minus some people]**.

"Kazemaru and Daichi?!" Endou yelled.

"Is this really news?" Gouenji said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kazemaru and Daichi blushed.

"I mean.." Gouenji said. "Kazemaru and Daichi have been getting closer and closer to each other.."

"True.." Aki said. "But..."

"But?" Endou said. "Kino, what are you talking about?"

"Kino-senpai?" Haruna said.

"Nevermind.." Aki said with a smile.

"But this is kinda a surprise to me.." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi?" Daichi said.

"I mean.." Natsumi said. "Nevermind.. You people won't really understand."

"But.." Daichi smiled. "Nevermind about this.."

"Daichi?"

"Mii-chan?"

"Daichi-san?"

Daichi closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair.

She re-opened her eyes.

"Let's play Soccer," She said. "I still haven't tested Gouenji on his skills."

"Hn," Gouenji said. "you asked for it."

Everyone laughed and went to the field, leaving Kazemaru and Daichi a bit behind.

"Kazemaru." Daichi said when everyone left them two.

"Daichi?"

"Thanks," Daichi ran up to Kazemaru and kissed his cheek.

"Eh?" Kazemaru put his hand on his right cheek, and blushed.

"Let's go." Daichi said.

Kazemaru smiled.

"I beat I could beat you there."

"You're on."

As they ran, the contest ended up Kazemaru winning.

But for the Soccer Game, it ended up Daichi's team winning.

As well Kazemaru and Daichi both knew they loved each other, they couldn't stay away from each other.

At the age of 16, Kazemaru finally had the courage to ask her out.

From what she said, '_I guess I have no choice.. Sure, I'll go out with you..._'

Even if Daichi was still a bit boy-like.. Kazemaru still loved her.

Erika started calling Kazemaru 'Ichi-Nii-Chan' instead of Kaze-nii-chan.

Natsu started scaring Kazemaru by saying _'You better no do anything to my sister, or you'll get it...'._

But, who knows...

After All.. Daichi Mii did get want she want..

_To have a __**Happy Ending.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Should I make the next chapter about them being grown-ups? Maybe.. I'll think about it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!


End file.
